Malec Prompts
by NadiaInklover
Summary: Just small one-shots based on the ideas you give me :) Leave a comment or send me a PM with your idea and hopefully I'll get it down in a one-shot that will be displayed here ;)
1. Introductory AN :)

**Hey People! :D I'm sorry if this isn't really a concrete story (or chapter for that matter) :P but here's the thing: In my other Malec fanfiction "_Prestigious" _I mentioned in one of the Author's Notes that I was thinking about writing a new Malec story :D However, I couldn't decide what to write about! :O I had many different ideas but nothing good enough to write a multiple-chapter story!**

**So, while surfing through my Tumblr I saw a page that was all about Malec One-shots (really good! You should check it out…I can give you the link if you want ;D) and inspiration came to me! *angels singing while a light shines over me***

**Alright, maybe not *cough* erm…I decided to write some Malec one-shots! :D Now here's the thing, this won't be one of those fanfics that is filled with random one shots, these ones actually will be all written by YOUR OWN IDEAS! :D *happy dance***

**That's right! :D You just write to me on the reviews or send me a PM with your prompts about what you want me to write about and I will write the one-shots that most get my attention! :D I'll try writing all of those that are asked, but I don't promise anything ;)**

**I'll post the first One-Shot after this note (on the next chapter) make sure to read it and start requesting! :D**


	2. Forgotten

**Hey people! :D Here's the first one-shot! :D I came with this idea while listening to Ed Sheeran :) So I hope you like it ^^ It's an all-human! :D**

**I own nothing :P**

* * *

Magnus walked aimlessly through the mal window shopping. He had spent his whole day here. His arms were filled with many different bags of different shops where he had bought enough outfits to use one for each day of the month. He had bought so many different shirts and pants and accessories he lost count. They all had extravagant and exotic colors, most of them with glitter, that Magnus knew would catch the eye of everyone in New York City.

This is what Magnus loves the most. Shopping was his favorite thing to do. Most people called it a hobby, but to Magnus it was something much more serious than just a hobby. As a graduated college student in fashion, clothes were the best thing in the world for him. Everyone knew this. Whoever saw the fashionable clothes Magnus wore would guess it instantly.

But even though he spent his whole day shopping, Magnus was not happy. This had been the very first time in years that buying new clothes hadn't brought a smile to his perfect face. Of course, he faked smiles for everyone to see. He was nice to the sell-people and anyone who smiled at him on his way he would smile back, but none were real smiles. And the reason why he was so sad? Today was his birthday.

No, the day didn't make him upset. On the contrary, his birthday had always been the day Magnus waited the most for the whole year (His birthday and Christmas, of course). When he was a kid he never had anyone to celebrate his birthday with. His parents were too ashamed of him to be happy about him growing one year older and all the foster parents never cared enough to remember his birthday. When he started living on his own he had decided to make his birthday the best day of his life. He would throw big parties and invite everyone in the city. Magnus had grown really popular in the city and everyone was there to celebrate his birthday. He always had the best birthdays ever…But today wasn't one of them. And the reason for that? His boyfriend had forgotten his own birthday.

Alec Lightwood, college student following a major for Literature and football star. Alec was 21 years old (three years younger than Magnus) and they had met at college when Alec had just started at the age of 19. Alec had been working on Starbucks to gain some money to pay for the rent of his apartment and met Magnus when he had ordered for a chai tea and a blueberry muffin. Magnus had been so fascinated by the awkward yet adorable teenager he decided to go back to that very same Starbucks the next day. It became kind of a routine and eventually Magnus got to know better the blue-eyed boy and eventually asked him out. And that was how it all started…sort of. They had been dating for two years and in a couple of months they would reach the three months.

During their years together, Magnus had only spent one birthday of his with him. When he turned 23 Magnus had dragged Alec with him to a party his friend –Ragnor Fell – had organized. It was a great party, but he could tell Alec would have preferred to be somewhere else. Of course the next day Alec had invited Magnus to dinner and it all had been really romantic.

This year, for his 24th birthday, Magnus had decided to leave the real day of his birthday to celebrate with his amazing boyfriend. He had expected Alec to plan something, he always did…but now that the day was here Magnus knew otherwise. Alec hadn't planned anything. He had forgotten about Magnus's birthday…In fact, he hadn't seen Alec the whole day. He had woken up alone in the room they shared at their apartment in Brooklyn. Magnus knew Alec didn't have classes that day and he didn't have to go to work, so it left Magnus wondering where his boyfriend could be. He expected to find him cooking him breakfast in the kitchen or something just as romantic, but he didn't have such luck. He only found a small note on the fridge that said that he had to run some errands with Izzy and that he should be gone all day. It had hurt Magnus to no end. He felt betrayed and forgotten. And suddenly he remembered how his whole childhood he would feel like that because no one remembered his birthday. And so he had decided to spend his birthday like he did many years back – on his own.

Magnus reached his apartment an hour after his trip to the mall. He had decided to take the long route, trying to clear his mind of thoughts about Alec and his forgotten birthday.

He gave a huge sigh as he climbed the stairs to the top floor where his and Alec's apartment was located. He put all of his bags on the floor and fished his keys out of the pockets of his jeans, opening the door. He took all of his bags back and walked inside. He closed the door with his foot and looked up.

The bags dropped from his arms as he stared in shock at the front. The lights were off, all the blinds shut against the windows making the apartment pitch black…except for the small candles that illuminated the way towards his bedroom. He followed the path towards the closed door of his bedroom. Cautiously he opened the door, peering inside but not really seeing anything. He let the door flew open and was even more stunned when he saw candles everywhere in the room making it have a dim light. It was enough for him to see the figure of his boyfriend on the bed with a guitar in his arms.

Magnus just stared with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Alec smiled sweetly at him and before Magnus could say anything, he started playing the guitar. He played softly and sweetly, making the notes drift all around the room.

"_Darling, what you do to me is_

_Enlighten my mind_

_Oh wow, I said_

_Darling, what you to me is_

_Make my soul unwind"_

Magnus was shocked when Alec started to sing. His voice was soft and melodic, a bit husky but it was all perfect. Magnus knew Alec could play the guitar and that he owned one, but he had never actually heard him sing.

"_Hey now,_

'_Cos your hair is black, your eyes are green_

_Half the guys I know are after you_

_Cheer me up when I'm in a mood_

_So I thought I'd write a song for you"_

Alec smiled at Magnus. He continued playing and singing. He had written this song years ago when they had first met. Alec had been so attracted to the sparkly boy who always ordered a chai tea and a blueberry muffin every day. As they started to grow closer Alec realized he was falling for this guy and he wrote the song. He never thought he would ever use it. In fact, he had forgotten about it until a few days back when he found it. The lyrics were written in a Starbucks napkin that he had left between the pages of one of his books. He had found it a few days before Magnus birthday and had decided it was the perfect birthday present.

"_And may I say, you look like an angel today_

_May I say, take me to the place where your mind lays_

_If only to make you smile today_

'_Cos you are great, I thought I'd say that"_

Magnus stared at Alec with pure adoration as he heard the words he was singing. The lyrics brought tears to his eyes and he desperately wiped them off and tried not to ruin his make-up. He chuckled softly as Alec looked up at him and blushed while he sang.

"_May I say, you look like an angel today_

_May I say, take me to the place where your mind lays_

_If only to make you smile today_

'_Cos you are great, I thought I'd say that._

_May I say, you look great_

_May I play this to make your day"_

Alec finished the song with a few more soft notes on the guitar. He put the guitar down next to the bed and stood up, turning to face Magnus who still stood by the doorway and looked at him in awe.

"Happy 24th Birthday, Magnus" Alec said softly, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend.

Magnus smiled back, a single tear running down his cheek as he rushed towards Alec and embraced him in a tight hug.

"You idiot!" Magnus cried "I thought you had forgotten…That I would spend my birthday on my own again"

"I could never forget your birthday" Alec stated hugging him back "I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise"

"It's all good now" Magnus said breaking apart and grinning at his boyfriend.

"Did you like the song?" Alec asked biting his lower lip "I wrote in a long time ago, when we first met"

"I loved it" Magnus said "Best birthday present ever"

Alec smiled brightly up at his boyfriend and kissed him firmly on the lips. It was a small kiss, closed mouthed, meant to show nothing but pure love, but it was still perfect.

* * *

**Awwn.. :$ Hope it was enough fluff? :$ haha! Sadly I don't own the song :P It is "Sara" by Ed Sheeran (but I changed the lyrics to fit the story-line)**

**So there you have it! :D I really hope you liked it enough to review! **

**Also, remember to leave down your request of the One-Shots you want me to write and hopefully I will! :D**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	3. Failing to fulfill his duty

**Yay! :D Thanks for the first two reviews ^^ and the requests! :D I did one and here it is! :D **

_**Requested by: **_**TeamSparkles **

_**Prompt: **_**Can you do one like this: ****Magnus and Alec are hanging out at Magnus loft when all the light woods come and something happens **_**  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_** I had fun doing this one ^^ I'm not much about writing with Robert and Maryse Lightwood, but hopefully I did them justice :D I really didn't know what that "something happens" could be so I just wrote what first came into my mind :) Hopefully it is enough and you like it ^^**

**I own nothing! :D **

* * *

Alec and Magnus were lying down on the sofa in front of the TV watching Supernatural re-runs. Alec had arrived to Magnus's flat a few minutes before and found his boyfriend doing the same thing they were doing right now, but he was alone at that time. Magnus had been more than happy when he saw the blue-eyed Shadowhunter walk through the door carefully. As soon as Alec had closed the front door behind him Magnus had embraced him tightly and given him a hungry kiss. As they broke apart Magnus noticed how exhausted Alec looked and so they decided just to have some time to relax watching TV.

Truth be told, both of them were trying to enjoy the little time they had together. Lately the demons attack had been going nonstop day after day. The Shadowhunters at the institute had been going to different mission all around New York for the past two weeks. Magnus had barely seen his boyfriend for three hours in the last week, except when he was called to heal him. Magnus had been just as busy for those two weeks. With the demon attacks Downworlder problems have increased a lot and Magnus had to fix them all since he was the High Warlock. To say he was upset of being so far away from his boyfriend would be an understatement. They texted as much as they could: In between meetings, just before going to a mission, before Magnus had to attend a client…But it never seemed enough.

Not now, though. Now they were happy just by being in each other's arms, enjoying the closeness, and the time together.

"I missed you today" Magnus whispered as the episode ended.

"I missed you too" Alec said resting his head on top of Magnus's.

"Are the missions over? Can I have you back?" Magnus asked hopefully

"Sadly, they aren't" Alec said with a huge sigh "We had a small moment of silence so I decided to come…I'll have to go as soon as something comes up, though"

"It's not fair" Magnus pouted "I don't like sharing you with the rest of the world…let alone some demons!"

"I don't enjoy it either" Alec said with a small blush "But I promise you, it all will calm down soon and hopefully we'll get a lot of time for ourselves"

"I'll keep your word for that" Magnus said with a smirk "As soon as this is over I'm kidnapping you for a week!"

Alec was about to respond when he was cut off by the sound of the buzzer. Magnus groaned and buried his face on the space between Alec's neck and his shoulder. He breathed against the Shadowhunter's neck as the buzzer continued to get off.

"You should probably get that" Alec said softly

"No" Magnus protested "Let them come later"

"It could be important" Alec insisted, nudging Magnus's softly in an attempt to get him to answer the door.

"I don't care"

"Magnus…"

"Fine!"

Magnus groaned as he stood up and stormed towards the small phone on the wall that let him communicate with the people downstairs. He took it roughly and shouted impatiently to whoever had interrupted his alone time with Alec.

"WHO DARES DISTURBE THE HIGH WARLOCK!" Magnus roared "I'm off business! Unless someone is dying, you better go away!"

"Warlock Bane" the voice of Maryse Lightwood startled the couple and they both stared at the small phone with wide eyes "Let us up in this right instant"

Magnus didn't comment nor did he complain. He just pushed the small button that opened the door downstairs and walked back to the sofa where Alec was still staring the phone with a scared expression on his face.

Even though Magnus had known Maryse for a long time and he was obviously much older than her, she was still Alec's mother…Alec's incredibly scary mother.

They heard someone walking up the stairs, but to their surprise they could hear more than just one person's footsteps. Alec hoped Isabelle or Jace were coming as well and that it wasn't just his parents.

The door swung open and inside walked the rest of the Lightwood family. Maryse stormed inside looking around the room with wide eyes. Isabelle and Jace followed her and Robert came closely behind. Alec's eyes connected with his siblings instantly. Jace just gave him a shrug of his shoulders and turned to look away. Isabelle, on the other hand, gave him a sad – almost apologetic – smile.

"I told you he would be here" Jace sighed making his way towards the living room and sitting at one of the chair, putting his feet over the coffee table.

"Mother. Father" Alec spoke "Is there something wrong?"

"Your siblings just came back from a fight" Maryse said sternly "They were off fighting an Ahiab demon and you were nowhere in sight!"

"What?" Alec spoke his eyes flying towards Jace and frowning "Why didn't you call me?"

"We didn't need you" Jace rolled his eyes.

"It was just one demon" Izzy added "Nothing we couldn't handle"

"Plus I wasn't about to interrupt you in…whatever it was that you were doing" Jace added with a small shudder, gaining more glares from his Parabatai.

"We were just watching TV" Alec said rolling his eyes.

"That is not the matter at hand" Maryse snapped "You are a Shadowhunter, Alexander! Therefore you have a duty to fulfill! A duty I do not see you doing while spending your time with a Downworlder!"

"His name is Magnus" Alec snapped frowning up to his mother "And it is the first time I don't go…I don't see what the big deal is"

"Times are getting darker!" Maryse snapped "And we cannot have our active Shadowhunters in the institute lazing around as if nothing is happening outside"

"Oh knock it off Maryse" Jace said with a huge sigh "It isn't as if you're around all the time either"

Maryse was about to respond to Jace, an angry expression drawn clearly on her face, but luckily Magnus decided to cut in into the discussion and put an end to it.

"Alright settle down people!" Magnus's voice boomed around the room "No more arguments in my loft…I certainly don't want it to end with Shadowhunters fighting each other 'till death"

All eyes turned to the warlock. Magnus sighed and stood up, stretching his arms and making his bones pop. He sighed in pleasure and turned back to address the Shadowhunters.

"Maryse" Magnus started "With all due respect, I fail to see what this whole commotion is about"

"This is about Alec failing his duty as a Shadowhunter for being with you!" Maryse snapped "You are distracting him from doing his work and I came to make this stop"

"I admit I may be quiet distracting" Magnus smirked "But I've barely seen Alec for two weeks! We both had been equally busy with our jobs we've barely seen each other"

"Really Maryse, just let it go already" Robert sighed.

Everyone's attention was drawn towards him since no one had noticed he was still in the apartment. Alec had seen him walk inside but since his father had stayed quiet the whole time, Alec had forgotten he was still there.

"Alec is not failing his duty" Robert continued "He didn't go to a mission, alright it won't happen again…Now can we go?"

For the very first time, Maryse had been left speechless. She stared at her husband in disbelief, which then turned into a glare. She glared towards Alec and Magnus as well, trying to find something to say. When nothing came she just huffed and walked towards the door.

"Training session when we arrive at the institute" She called over her shoulder "And that includes you Alexander"

Jace and Izzy groaned but followed after their mother as well. Robert just sighed, turning to nod towards Magnus and Alec and apologize for all the troubles and followed.

Alec sighed and went to stand next to his boyfriend. He pouted as their time together had come to an end way sooner than both of them expected. Magnus leaned down and pecked the Shadowhunter's lips softly.

"Make sure you come back as soon as you can" Magnus whispered

"I'll try" Alec said kissing him again.

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!" Came Maryse voice from the floor below "I'm counting to three and if you're not here when I'm finished you're organizing the weapons room.

Alec jumped slightly at the loud of voice of his mother and turned to look apologetic towards his boyfriend. He kissed him one more time before going to take his jacket and boots and finally moving towards the door.

"Love you!" Magnus called as Alec put on his jacket.

"Love you too!" Alec called back stopping for a second to smile at his boyfriend.

"ONE!" Maryse called. Alec groaned and walked out the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" was the last thing Magnus heard his boyfriend said as the door closed behind him.

* * *

**So here goes the first requested Malec One-Shot! :D did you like it? Tell me with a review what you think! :D Also, remember to request! Send me your Malec prompt on the reviews or with a PM and hopefully I'll get it down in a small one-shot! :D **

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	4. Under the Rain

**_Requested by: _Katchia**

_**Prompt:**_**So, how about one with rain and umbrellas. Galoshes and ducks galore. Yes?**

_**Author's Note:**_** I was in need of writing a fluff one-shot :$ And I saw this prompt and I thought it was a great idea! :D I hope you enjoy it ^^**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Alec had just arrived at Magnus's flat when it started raining outside. Alec gave a short breath of relief because it hadn't rained while he was out. He had taken the subway from Manhattan to Brooklyn, but he had to walk down a few blocks to reach the warlock's flat. The sky had been gray all day and thunder could be heard while Alec walked. He had feared all the way there that it would start raining and he would arrive soaking wet to the apartment. Fortunately, that wasn't the case and he was completely dry when he arrived the building. It was almost as if the rain had waited for him to get there to fall.

Alec took off his coat and went to put it on the small closet door that was found next to the living room. It was mostly filled with useless stuff that Magnus didn't bother finding a place for and some of Magnus's coats that he used when he went out in a rush. Alec also took off his boots and put them just next to the front door. Finally, being able to relax, he looked around and tried to find his boyfriend.

"Hey Magnus!" The Shadowhunter called "I'm home!"

"I'll be out in a minute darling!" Came Magnus's distant voice.

It sounded a bit muffled, and Alec guessed Magnus was in his bedroom, probably on the bathroom or his closet. Alec stretched some of his muscles, sighing as he was finally able to relax a bit.

Magnus's apartment was warm and homey. Alec always felt better coming here after a busy day in the institute. Today had been no different from other days. Training with his siblings, studying on the library, and a few fights with demons on dark alleys…but Alec was more exhausted than before. Probably before he had stayed up all night with Magnus at his flat and didn't go back to the Institute 'till three in the morning. As any other Shadowhunter, Alec had to wake up at 5am, so he just slept around two hours. But he didn't regret it. He loved spending any time he could with Magnus, even if it meant he didn't get to sleep well, it was worth it.

Today, however, all Alec wanted to do was rest. Maybe watch a movie with his boyfriend while they cuddled together on the sofa in front of the TV, or just lay together in the warlock's bed while they talked about their day. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan for Alec.

Magnus, however, seemed to have different plans. He walked out of his bedroom wearing a long purple rain-coat that had yellow linings and was filled with glitter. He was also wearing galoshes canary yellow that had small details with glitter.

"Alec darling, get ready!" Magnus said cheerfully. He had in his hands galoshes that were exactly like his, but in color black.

"What for?" Alec asked a bit confused "I just arrived!"

"And we're going out" Magnus informed him walking closer to him and seeing his outfit. With a small frown Magnus murmured under his breath "You'll need a coat as well"

"I brought my own coat" Alec said and then pointed towards the window "And we can't go out! It is raining!"

As if to mark Alec's point, a huge thunder fell illuminating the whole city and making the windows vibrate with its loud roar. Magnus looked from the window towards Alec looking unfazed by the rain.

"So? That's the whole point of it all!" Magnus exclaimed "I've been waiting for it to rain so we could go out!"

"Why would you like to go out in the rain?" Alec asked incredulously crossing his arms against his chest.

"Because, it's fun and we've never done it before" Magnus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Magnus I just came here" Alec groaned "Today was a hard day and I'm tired and all I want to do is lay down, get warm, and relax"

"And I promise you we will do that" Magnus said "After having a walk under the rain"

"I just don't understand why you want do this" Alec sighed "We'll just get wet and probably sick"

"We won't get sick" Magnus said rolling his eyes "Come on Alec! It'll be fun and totally romantic…please? For me?"

Alec looked away from his boyfriend knowing that if he faced him now he would end up doing whatever the warlock wanted. It always worked. Magnus said 'please' with a small pout on his face, his beautiful green-golden eyes would shine with sadness and Alec couldn't handle that.

"We'll get back soon, I promise! And then we'll have a nice warm shower and we can cuddle together on the sofa while we watch TV and drink hot-chocolate" Magnus continued trying to convince Alec to go "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

Alec turned to look at Magnus for a short second and just seeing the look in Magnus's eyes made him give up. Alec sighed, dropping his arms from his chest, his shoulders slumping down a bit.

"Fine!" He groaned "But if we're taking an umbrella with us…I want to be as dry as possible"

"Great! Now put this on" Magnus said handing Alec the black galoshes.

He then snapped his fingers and a blue rain-coat appeared in his hands. He grinned at Alec and gave him the coat. Alec just rolled his eyes, but put on the items Magnus had given him anyways. Magnus cheered when Alec was done with the outfit and walked eagerly towards the door. Alec followed him, taking with him the umbrella that usually stood next to the door. It was a bright-red umbrella. He would have preferred a black one, but he knew Magnus wouldn't change it because he loved that umbrella, so he took it all the same.

A couple of minutes later, Alec and Magnus were walking together under the red umbrella as rain fall down over them. Alec was holding the umbrella above their heads as they walked hand-in-hand. Magnus was smiling happily as they walked. Magnus kept jumping over small puddles of water, splashing both of them. At first Alec had protested, but he didn't complain anymore. Seeing Magnus laugh made Alec happy, so the Shadowhunter just let the warlock be happy for a moment. The dim lights of the lamp-posts illuminated their path in the rainy night, making it look like a scene from a movie.

"It all is really romantic, don't you think so?" Magnus asked after a long moment of walking in silence.

Alec just nodded, enjoying the calming sound of rain-drops falling and the relaxing feeling of just walking around with his boyfriend. Magnus looked down at the young Shadowhunter and seeing his calm stated decided to do something else. The warlock smirked as he started to form a plan inside his head.

As soon as they came across another puddle, Magnus let go of Alec's hand and went under the rain right towards the puddle. He didn't mind getting his hair wet, he was prepared for that anyways.

"Magnus? What are you-"Alec stopped mid-sentence as water fall over his face.

Magnus had just kicked on the puddle, sending all the water splashing towards Alec. As the Shadowhunter stopped talking and just stood with his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open, Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

"You're going to pay for that, Bane" Alec growled, a smirk growing on his face as he ran after Magnus.

Alec closed the umbrella, seeing as it was slowing him down, and just ran under the rain. Magnus was just a few steps ahead of him and they continued to splash water at each other. Both of them were laughing hysterically, not minding that they were getting soaking wet.

Finally Alec caught up with Magnus, wrapping his arms around the warlock's waist and spinning him around.

"Put me down!" Magnus shrieked as Alec continued to spin, carrying Magnus in his arms.

"Getting dizzy?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow and loosing up his hold on Magnus, but not letting go completely.

"Not at all" Magnus smirked, turning around in Alec's arms so they were facing each other "I just wanted to see your beautiful blue eyes"

Alec blushed deep red and he looked down, trying to hide his scarlet cheeks. Magnus chuckled, finding it amazing how he could still make the Shadowhunter blush with simple words like those even after they had been together for a long time. Magnus put his fingers under Alec's chin and tilted the boy's head up so they were looking straight at him.

"There's just one thing missing in this romantic evening" Magnus murmured, leaning his forehead against Alec's.

"What is that?" Alec asked softly, his eyes traveling from Magnus's eyes to his lips and back up to those cat's eyes Alec loved so much.

"A kiss in the rain"

Magnus leaned slowly, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Alec smiled into the kiss and pressed harder, answering to the kiss.

* * *

**Awwwn! Gotta love Malec fluff ^^ Hope it was good enough! :D **

**So this is the second requested one-shot! :D Thanks for the reviews and the request! I'll try working on the others I've been asked :)**

**You can send me more! Just write a review below with your prompt and I might make it the next one-shot that will be published here! :D **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**xx**


	5. Explanations

_**Requested by: **_**Mads-hatter-15**

_**Prompt: **_**Omg... I think a scene where Alec has to explain who Magnus is to him to Max while everyone else is in the room but is to busy laughing at his explanations or a comment Max made they're not much help. Come on,you just know that would be adorable...**

_**Author's Note:**_** Not sure this is the best I've done...It might be too plain or too flat, so I apologize for this :P haha! I had fun writing it, though :$ So I hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

Alec yawned loudly as he walked inside the kitchen of the New York Institute. Even though he had gone to bed really early the night before, he was still incredibly tired. It was probably because he over-slept…something he didn't get to do too often. Yesterday had been different, though. Izzy, Jace, and Alec had woken up really early and started training. They had not rested until lunch time. And even then they had to rush out because a nest of demons had been located in Queens and they were creating a lot of trouble. They had gotten back home at 6pm and Alec had gone straight to his room, taken a shower, and fallen asleep on his bed. He hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. He was too exhausted to care.

Now, however, he regretted sleeping so much. He was, if possible, even sleepier than he had been ever before. Nothing he could do, though. He had to get on with today's work.

When he arrived at the kitchen he noticed that his siblings were all there already. Isabelle was standing by the stove trying to cook something that looked as if it was already burnt. Max and Jace were on the kitchen's table. Both of them had a plate of cereal, since there was nothing else to eat and none was willing to try whatever Izzy was cooking. Jace seemed to be texting someone, probably Clary, and Max was reading one of his many manga books. They all looked up when Alec walked in and greeted him.

"About time you decided to show up" Izzy said as Alec took a seat across from Jace and Max on the table. "I thought I would have to go to your room and drag your ass off bed"

"Good thing you didn't have to" Alec said, his voice raspy with sleep.

"You look terrible" Jace observed, looking up from his phone

"Thanks" Alec rolled his eyes "I'm just tired"

"You slept around 14 hours" Jace exclaimed "How can you be still tired?"

"I just am" Alec shrugged his shoulders.

Alec stood up and went to take a bowl of cereal from the cupboards. When Izzy offered to give him some of the eggs and bacon she was cooking, Alec refused saying he wasn't that hungry and that he would rather just eat some cereal. He served himself some cheerios, added milk to the bowl and started eating.

When Izzy was done "cooking" she put it all in a plate and started eating. They looked at her in disbelief, not being able to believe she could eat the food she had cooked, it looked terrible. Jace shuddered and turned back to his phone, finishing his cereal. Alec ignored it all and continued to eat his cheerios calmly.

The four Lightwood kids ate their breakfast in silence, being completely content with the calmness of the morning. They often had to rush out at crazy hours to handle some demons. Slow mornings were rare for them, so they enjoyed the very few they got.

"Alec! I almost forgot!" Max exclaimed suddenly, breaking the silence in the kitchen.

"What did you forgot Max?" Alec asked

"Mom and Dad said they will be back tomorrow night from Idris" Max informed.

"Oh…alright, thanks for telling me" Alec said

"And someone came looking for you yesterday…He looked like a character from one of my manga books" Max continued "You were already asleep, so I didn't tell you"

"What?" Alec asked surprised "Who was it?"

"Magnus Bane" Max said not bothering to look from his manga.

Alec's spoon fell from his hand making a noisy clash as it fall his now-empty bowl of cereal. The sound made Isabelle and Jace look up at their older brother with amusement written all over their faces.

Alec was staring at Max with wide eyes. How could he say that name so calmly? So easily? Did he even know who Magnus was?

Noticing the silence that fell over the kitchen, Max looked up from his manga curiously. He looked at Alec and frowned seeing his startled face.

"Is everything alright?" Max asked looking at all of his siblings.

"Y-Yes…fine" Alec said trying to calm down "What did Mr. Bane wanted?"

"Mr. Bane?" Max asked with a small frown "I thought you guys were friends"

"W-What made y-you think t-that?" Alec asked nervously.

"He told me that" Max shrugged.

"Yeah Alec" Jace spoke with a huge grin on his face "I thought you guys were now on first-names terms…"

"Not at all Jace" Isabelle spoke "I think they're more into pet-names…what was it Magnus called him the other day? Darling, Sweetheart?"

"Sweet Pea!" Jace exclaimed trying to hide his laugh

"Shut up!" Alec hissed glaring at his siblings "Both of you!"

"So…are you close or not?" Max asked looking confused at Alec "Magnus and you, I mean"

"We've…met a few times" Alec said carefully

"Oh maybe that's why he was mad" Max said looking as if he had found the answer to a really difficult math problem

"Mad? Why was he mad?" Alec asked panicking

"He didn't really tell" Max said frowning slightly "He murmured something about a silly Nephilim forgetting to call…I think you were supposed to hang out"

"Shit" Alec cursed covering his face with his hands

"What's wrong Alec?" Jace asked "Forgot your date with the sparkly warlock?"

"He's a warlock?" Max asked with wide eyes "So that's why his eyes were all weird!"

"They are not weird" Alec defended

"Right" Izzy snorted "Because having cat-eyes is totally normal"

"It's his father's mark" Alec frowned

"I told him they were cool" Max said with a shrug "But I still don't get it…Did you forgot to call him? And why did Jace say you had a date with him?"

"I didn't have a date with him!" Alec said "I just promised I would…text him, but I fell asleep"

"You should call him now" Max said "He told me to tell you that you forgot your jacket and your belt at his place and you should go get them back"

Jace and Izzy burst out laughing as Alec just blushed deep red. Max's innocence was just making it all worse. Alec couldn't believe Magnus would come to the institute's door looking for him and tell his little brother what he had told him.

"Curious thing, isn't it?" Jace asked with a smirk "Why would your jacket and belt be at the house of a warlock you've met just a few times?"

"Jace, shut up!" Alec said blushing even more

"I mean why would your clothes be there?" Jace continued, completely ignoring Alec.

"Unless they had a sleep-over" Izzy interjected, her smirk matching Jace's

"Was it him you were sneaking out to see the other night, Alec?" Max asked looking up at his brother curiously

Alec cursed under his breath blushing furiously. He was going to make his siblings pay for this, and afterwards he was going to kill Magnus.

* * *

**What do you think? Hope it was good? :$ haha! **

**Anyways, leave your review ^^ And keep sending me prompts! :D I really enjoy writing one-shots of the ideas you give me! :D**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	6. Jealousy

_**Requested by: **_**IntendedMistake**

_**Prompt:**_**jealousy? starts with Alec being jealous of Magnus, then he becomes indifferent which makes Magnus nervous and then get's Magnus all jealous**

_**Author's Note:**_** Amazing Prompt! :D I loved the idea when I read it and I had to do it ^^ I hope I did justice to your request :) I had fun writing this, and you'll notice it is a bit longer than the other one-shots...I decided to make it all humans, so hopefully you'll like it ^^ **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Everything had been going just fine until some of Magnus's friends arrived. They were all celebrating his 23rd birthday.

Alec's sister, Isabelle, had organized a surprise party for his boyfriend with the help of Alec's brother, his girlfriend – Clary, Isabelle's boyfriend – Simon, and Alec himself. They had been able to invite the closest friends of Magnus's. There were some from his job at the boutique he worked at, some of his classmates from college, and old-friends from high-school. Isabelle knew of someone who owned a bar and they had been able to reserve the whole place for the party. They didn't think it would get filled because they had invited very few people. But apparently, everyone had started talking about it. People told people who told people, and since they all knew Magnus, they invited themselves into the party. No one really mind. Magnus liked big parties, being inside big crowds, so they guessed it would be just fine and they let everyone stay.

Alec was regretting that choice now. The party had been going for a whole hour and a half now and it was on full swing. People were drinking happily, dancing on the dance-floor, and flirting with anyone who crossed their paths. This was not a place Alec was too fond of. He would have rather stayed in house with Magnus. Maybe they had gotten out for dinner and just have some time for themselves…but he couldn't do that. This was Magnus's birthday and Alec knew his boyfriend wanted to spend it in a party. Magnus had stopped organizing parties after he started dating Alec. He still did a few every once in a while, but it wasn't as often as he used to. Alec had started to feel guilty, thinking that he was taking away one of the things his boyfriend loved the most, so he had let Isabelle organize the party.

The party, however, wasn't what was bothering Alec so much right now. What was bothering him right now was the fact that Magnus had left him alone to go talk with some friends. No, it wasn't that he had been left alone. Alec knew Magnus hadn't seen those people in so long and he was excited to see his friends…what bothered Alec, however, was the fact that one of them was openly flirting with Magnus…and the sparkly birthday boy was doing nothing about it. Magnus just let it be and it made Alec feel mad…no, mad wasn't what he was feeling right now. It was something else, something worse. Alec wanted to storm over there and punch the guy who was flirting with Magnus right in the face. He wanted to wrap his arms around Magnus's waist and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. He wanted for everyone to know that Magnus was off-limits because he was HIS…Jealous. Alec was jealous and the thought of it made him feel sick.

Alec and Magnus had had issues in their relationship because Alec was jealous of everyone who Magnus had dated. It was no secret between them that Magnus had been around. Dated a lot of people and slept with even more…Magnus always assured him that he was nothing like everyone else Magnus had dated, but it still had grown some doubt on himself when one of Magnus's ex had come into town…their relationship had suffered some really bad bumps back then and Alec didn't want to repeat it once again. Even though Alec and Magnus had been able to get over it a first time, it didn't mean they would get over it a second time.

"Hello little brother!" Isabelle exclaimed as she approached her brother. She was a bit tipsy for all the drinks she had drunk already, but she wasn't drunk…yet.

"I'm not your little brother" Alec frowned down at his sister

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes "What's up with the long face?"

"I don't like parties" Alec shrugged turning to look back straight ahead and towards the dance-floor.

"Puh-lease" Izzy said with a snort "There's obviously something else bothering you"

"It's nothing" Alec's eyes moved towards the bar counter.

The last time Alec had looked that way, Magnus had been chatting with three of his old friends: Two boys and a girl. Now, however, Magnus was alone with the guy…the guy who was flirting with him.

The boy was good-looking, Alec had to admit. He had the perfect sculpted body. His strong and lean chest was being shown off by the tight white shirt he was wearing. Also, the guy was wearing black skinny jeans that hung low on his hips. His hair was shiny blond, and it was styled in a mess – a perfect mess.

The guy leaned closer to Magnus and whispered something on his ear, and then he leaned back and smiled down at Magnus. Magnus grinned back and winked at him.

"Oh I see" Isabelle said. Alec jumped at the sound of her voice. He had forgotten she was here

"What do you see, Iz?" Alec asked with a sigh

"I see what's bothering you" Izzy said nodding towards the bar counter "Mr. Handsome over there is flirting with Magnus"

"If you're going to say I'm jealous, save it" Alec said frowning "I'm not"

"Right" Izzy rolled her eyes "You have nothing to worry about, bro…Magnus is not interested. His eyes keep traveling towards you every 5 seconds"

Alec blushed as Izzy said that. He looked towards Magnus once more and as in cue, Magnus looked up at him. Their eyes connected for a moment before Alec looked away and towards the dance-floor once again. His cheeks were blazing bright red.

* * *

Magnus eyes traveled around the whole place, looking for his boyfriend. Magnus had been taken away from Alec by his friends. He didn't really mind at first, since they were friends who he hadn't seen in the last 6 years. Magnus was glad to catch up a bit with them…but then one of them, Scott, had started to flirt with him and all Magnus wanted was go back to Alec.

Magnus had known Scott since freshman year in high-school and they had become friends that same year. They were never really close, though. Magnus was much closer to William and Tessa, who he had met the same year. Their small group of friends at high-school had been them four plus two other guys – Jem and Camille. Jem, unfortunately, had been sick horribly lately and he was supposed to stay in the hospital. Magnus didn't know of that until that night when Tessa told him and he promised he would go visit his old friend one day. Camille, on the other hand, had been Magnus's girlfriend during his years of High-school. Camille never really belonged to their group of friends, she just hung around them every once in a while because of Magnus. They had dated for three years until Magnus found out she had been cheating on him the whole time so he broke things off. It was a nasty break-up, one that had left Magnus wounded for years…until he met Alec in college. Scott, on the other hand, was always that odd friend that didn't really belong in the group but stayed anyways. Magnus always knew Scott had a crush on him, and he had tried to act on his feeling on senior year of high-school, but Magnus felt nothing for him so he let him down gently. Magnus didn't really think much about it…until now.

It was obvious that Scott still had some feelings for Magnus, after so many years. Magnus, of course, didn't feel the same. He had Alec now, a wonderful boy who he loved. Scott didn't seem to know that, though…or he had decided to ignore it.

With Scott's constant flirting, Magnus felt the need to mention something about his wonderful boyfriend every time. William and Tessa seemed to be happy for him, happy that he had finally found someone who treated him like he deserved. After what happened with Camille, Will and Tessa were a bit bitter with any of Magnus's relationships. Scott, on the other hand, just kept trying to flirt even harder. It was exhausting for Magnus. All he wanted was go back to his boyfriend, invite him to a drink, and go dance. Maybe they could even sneak out of the party and go back to their apartment?

Magnus finally found Alec. He was on the far corner away from the bar counter where Magnus found himself. He was talking to his sister, about something that annoyed him Magnus guessed since Alec rolled his eyes every once in a while. He didn't notice when Tessa and Will left to go dance together, and he definitely didn't notice he was left alone with Scott. Magnus's attention was between his beautiful boyfriend that was a few steps away, on his own, and obviously wishing he was somewhere else and his old friend who continued to get his attention.

Scott leaned closer to Magnus and whispered something in his ear. Magnus was surprised when he felt the closeness, but he covered it pretty well. His eyes traveled towards Alec, who was frowning at Isabelle as she had a knowing smile drawn on her face. Magnus wondered what they were talking about when he noticed Scott had leaned back. Magnus didn't remember what the boy had told him, but Scott was smirking down at him, so Magnus just grinned and winked at him.

He quickly turned his view back towards Alec who continued to frown down at Izzy. He then looked up towards him and their eyes met. Magnus was about to wink at him when Alec looked away abruptly, blushing deep red.

Magnus frowned at the motion. Of course, the blush was incredibly adorable and was one of the things Magnus loved the most about Alec…but why did he look away from him? Magnus stood up straighter, his eyes fixed on Alec. Scott was telling him something, but he couldn't seem to mind. Izzy said something to her brother. Alec looked down at his sister, who gave her a confident smile. Alec nodded, smiling back at Isabelle, and then he was making his way towards them. Magnus grinned as Alec approached them and Scott stopped talking.

"Hello darling!" Magnus beamed as he stepped closer to Alec

"Hello Magnus. Scott" Alec nodded towards the man who just grunted in response "Having fun, you two?"

"Actually, I was just asking Magnus if he wanted to dance with me" Scott said with a smirk, staring at Alec.

"Oh that sounds fun" Alec said with a big grin.

"Of course it does" Scott said "Come on Magnus, a slow song is just starting"

Magnus turned towards Alec with a frown, but Alec seemed oblivious of Scott's intentions. Instead, Alec had gone to take a seat by the counter and ordered a drink. Scott took Magnus's hand and started to drag him towards the dance floor. Magnus followed suit, still trying to figure out what was wrong with Alec. Usually, Alec was the jealous one. Alec would get all protective once he met someone who he thought would try to hit on Magnus, and now a man was doing it right in front of him and Alec did nothing…On the contrary! He encouraged him.

Something seemed strange…maybe Alec really had tried to change. Last time Alec's jealousy had almost finished their relationship. Magnus was glad Alec hadn't acted like that again…but something inside of him told him it was all wrong.

As Scott wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and brought their bodies closer and started moving to the rhythm of the song. Magnus looked back towards where Alec was, trying to find out if Alec was seeing them and if it was ok with him. What he saw, however, both surprised him and made him mad.

Alec was sitting by the counter as he had been when Scott had dragged Magnus away. He was sipping his drink happily, while he talked to the bartender. The man was leaning against the counter-top, his head being supported by his hand as he stared at Alec. As they talked, Alec laughed of something the man said making said man grin widely.

The man was handsome and obviously gay, which made Magnus even madder. He seemed to be a few inches smaller than Alec, which meant he was much more smaller that Magnus himself. He had chocolate brown hair and stunning green eyes…and for what Magnus could feel, a perfect muscled body. Magnus frowned as the man leaned a bit closer and said something to Alec, dropping out a wink. Alec blushed slightly and turned to look away.

That had was all it took for Magnus to step away from Scott and walk towards his boyfriend and the jerk who kept flirting with him. Magnus realized he wasn't mad, but he was jealous instead. It was weird, Magnus hadn't been jealous of someone since Jace, and that hadn't lasted long because Alec became his official boyfriend. It was true that Alec was good-looking. No, he was so much more than that. People were attracted to his looks and more than once had they encountered someone who had tried to hit on him…Most of the time, they were girls, but Alec was always so oblivious to everything Magnus never really cared. Now, however, things were different. Alec had been so indifferent with Scott flirting openly towards Magnus, in fact, he had encouraged it…and now, another guy was flirting with Alec and it just got the last of Magnus's nerves. No one made Alec blush but himself.

"Hey babe!" Magnus exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed surprised "I thought you were with Scott?"

"I was…but I couldn't leave you here all on your own" Magnus said forcing Alec to stand up and bring their bodies closer together.

"I really don't mind" Alec said, blushing even deeper, which made Magnus smirk "I want you to have fun"

"Oh and I will have fun" Magnus smirked "When you and I are alone in our bedroom and I can have you all to myself"

Magnus saw the bartender's eyes widen. Magnus smirked towards him and brought Alec even closer, putting his hands on the back-pockets of Alec's jeans. Just to make a point and make sure the bartender understood Alec was his, Magnus kissed Alec. It was a hungry kiss, open mouthed, and just passionate. Magnus bit down on Alec's lower lip, making the boy moan in pleasure.

When they broke apart, the bartender was on the other side of the bar, giving drinks to other people, and his back was turned towards Magnus and Alec. Magnus grinned triumphantly and he loosed his hold on Alec.

Alec just looked at Magnus confused and then his eyes followed what Magnus was seeing. When Alec's eyes met the back of the bartender, everything clicked in place and Alec smirked knowingly.

"What was that about?" Alec asked

"What are you talking about?" Magnus asked

"The whole kiss thing and what you said" Alec said, his smirk growing wider

"I have no idea what you're talking about…can't I kiss my boyfriend whenever I want?"

"Of course you can" Alec said as he pecked Magnus in the lips "I'm just not used of you being jealous"

"I was not jealous!" Magnus exclaimed stepping back and looking offended "As if I could be jealous of a bartender jerk that isn't half as hot as me"

"Of course, silly me of thinking about that" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Just out of curiosity…what were you talking about before I came here?"

"Nothing interesting" Alec said with a chuckle "I wasn't paying attention…My mind was too preoccupied day-dreaming about the sexy birthday boy"

* * *

**Woohoo! :D What do you think? I personally like this one-shot a lot ^^ Hopefully you like it as well?**

**Leave your prompts below and I might write it as a one-shot! :D **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! keep 'em coming! :D**

**xx**


	7. Can't let you go

**Just letting you all know I'm not dead... I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating in so long :O this last few weeks had been horrible! I just got out of school, but I had exams and loads of homework to give that I couldn't write a new chapter...**

**Unfortunately, this ain't a new one-shot :P I wrote this a few weeks back and published it...Some of you probably read it, but I had to delete it :P So I'm posting it again! :D Just a quick update, I promise I'll post more now that I'm on vacation! :D**

**I own nothing! the Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare and the son "Can't let you go" belongs to Adam Lambert! **

* * *

Alec lay down on his bed like he had done for the past week. He was on his pajamas, the only clothes he had been wearing ever since. He wasn't crying…he couldn't, not anymore. He had shed all his tears and now no more would come. He had cried for four complete days and now, three days later, Alec was left feeling empty and alone. He couldn't eat, and he barely slept. He barely found any sense in living and he just wished he could close his eyes and be gone from this life forever…He clutched a blue scarf tightly against his chest, the sandalwood smell long gone. It was the only memory he had let himself keep. He had burned all the photos, thrown away all the letters, and hidden everything that reminded him of the warlock he used to love…and still loved, even though it broke him to the core.

He sniffed burying his face on the blue scarf. One week…One week had gone by since he had last seen Magnus at the abandoned subway. One week since the most important person in the Shadowhunter's life had walked away from him. One week since he had taken all of his stuff and left the key on the coffee table at the flat situated in Brooklyn. One week since he had locked himself in his room and refused to do anything but drown himself in self-pity.

For many hours he had repeated the scene in the subway over and over again. He once felt sadness burning down his chest. He could feel his heart breaking down in so many little pieces it now resembled dust. But now he couldn't feel that…He couldn't feel anything. He felt empty.

He wanted to hate Magnus. So many times he had tried to find any excuse to blame the warlock for what had happened, but he couldn't. He knew it was his fault…and he hated it. He hated he had been so weak. He hated he had been such an idiot. He hated himself to the point he felt the world would be better without him….but he couldn't do it. Not to his family. They had already lost Max and he was sure they couldn't handle losing Alec as well…but was it the right choice? Was watching Alec slowly fading to the point of no return better than watch him dead? He didn't know the answer and he guessed he never would.

His siblings had tried talking him out of it. They had tried to cheer him up, forget all about the warlock, but nothing worked. He couldn't keep his mind away from the man he loved. It hurt him so much, but he couldn't find himself thinking about anything else. All the memories came flooding into his mind over and over again. All the smiles, all the laughs, all the flirting and teasing…all the hugs, holding hands, kisses, cuddling together…everything came back like a ton of bricks and it broke Alec even more. He thought of all the 'what ifs' and 'what could have happened' but it made no good…it just made Alec hate himself even more.

He knew he was killing himself slowly, first emotionally and then physically. He refused to eat and he knew he already had lost a lot of weigh. He could feel it. His ribs were already showing and his clothes hung loose on his body – even more than they had done before.

He buried his face deeply in the scarf, trying to get all the images away, but he couldn't keep the flamboyant, sparkly warlock away. His eyes burned with tears that would never fall and all Alec wanted is for the pain to go away.

He knew he was a pathetic excuse for a Shadowhunter…letting himself get killed over a heart-break, but he couldn't find himself to keep going. His life was over, Magnus had ended it, and he no longer held a reason to live.

Suddenly he was taken away from his self-pity party with the sound of his phone going off. He weakly took it from his night stand and checked it to find he had a new message. He noticed it was an unknown number and all of his hopes were thrown out the window. So many times Alec had hoped to find a call or even a text from his love, but they never came. Alec wanted to ignore the text, like he had done with all the rest, but something pulled him towards the text and so he opened.

"_**Can't let you go – Adam Lambert"**_

6 words…that's all the text said. Six insignificant words that meant nothing to him. It was the name of a song of a mundane singer…a mundane singer Magnus used to hear all the time. It confused Alec to no end. Why would someone send him that? Maybe they were mistaken…sent the text to the wrong person, but something told Alec it wasn't right. The text was meant for him, and he had no other option than look said song up.

He looked through the playlist on his phone. Magnus had updated it a few months back, filling his phone with modern music that the warlock loved but the Shadowhunter would never hear. Alec clicked on the 'Adam Lambert' carpet and looked through the songs until he found the song he was looking for.

He suddenly stood up. Putting shoes on, getting his jacket, and walking out of his room and the Institute. He walked down the streets of New York without anyone noticing he was gone. He reached a park and took a sit on a bench that was just under a big oak tree. He took out his earphones and plugged them to his phone pressing play and the song started blasting on his ears.

"_Guess it was not meant to be_

_It's not as bad as it seems  
It only burns when I breathe"_

Alec could instantly relate to the lyrics, and he let himself be drown with the voice of Adam Lambert as he sang all that Alec was feeling at that moment.

"_You saw the way that I fell  
But I'm better off by myself  
That's the tale I like to tell_

_But it's not that easy for me to say goodbye  
Everything in me wants you back in my life  
Can't let you go  
Can't let you go"_

Alec sniffed hearing the lyrics of the chorus. He wished so hard those words were sang for him. He wished Magnus would sing it for him…but he knew the warlock never would.

"_It feels like the dawn of the dead  
Like bombs going off in my head  
Never a moment of rest_

_Nothing kills more than to know  
That this is the end of the road  
And I know I gotta let go"_

Alec covered his face with his hands trying so hard not to let the tears fall down. It killed him knowing he and Magnus could never get back together. It killed him knowing Magnus would never take him back and that he probably had already moved on…

"_But it's not that easy for me to say goodbye  
Everything in me wants you back in my life  
Can't let you go  
Can't let you go"_

Alec wanted Magnus back…He _needed_ him back. Alec could no longer breathe without his love next to him. He missed him. Missed his voice, missed his touch. He missed his words of comfort, always so well placed and said…Magnus always knew what to say to make him feel better. It pained Alec knowing he would never hear that beautiful and melodic voice ever again.

"_Wish I could just find a way  
To have all your memories erased  
Cos constantly they're haunting me"_

Again, he wished he could keep away the memories Magnus had left. It broke his heart all over again thinking about the happy memories they had shared. Everything that made their relationship so special and amazing was now gone and he couldn't get it back.

"_But it's not that easy for me to say goodbye  
Everything in me wants you back in my life  
Can't let you go  
Can't let you go"_

Alec cursed whoever had sent him the song. It had just made it all worse. He wanted to lock himself in his room again, curl up with the scarf Magnus had gifted him, and cry until darkness would claim him.

His phone buzzed in his hand as the last note of the song rang. He looked down noticing he had a new text from the same unknown number who had sent him the name of the song. He wanted so bad to ignore it. The last text had destroyed him even more, but he opened the text anyways.

"_**I was a fool by letting you go…but I can't keep doing it"**_

Alec frowned down at his phone. This had to be some sick joke. Who could be sending those texts? Who could be so cruel to hurt him like that when there was nothing left from Alec to be destroyed? A sob escaped Alec's mouth and he realized he was crying. He didn't bother trying to cover it up or trying to stop it. He let the tears fall freely down his cheeks as his chest shook with sobs.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Alec and the Shadowhunter turned around slowly. He came face-to-face with the reason of all his pain, the man who caused all of his tears.

Magnus stood in front of him, wearing sweet pants and a sweated that had once belonged to Alec and Magnus had claimed he had thrown away. His hair fell over his eyes and it looked as if it hadn't been washed in a long time. His face was free of make-up…except for the eye-liner that had dried under his eyes and over his cheeks from when it had smeared his face when he cried.

"I thought it would be easier" Magnus spoke, his voice raspy and deep "Saying goodbye and getting you away from my life…but I can't. It's killing me. I can't live without you"

Alec just stared at Magnus with wide eyes. He hadn't stopped crying, but he could no longer feel the tears running down his face. He just stared at Magnus. So many times he had thought he would never see him again. So many times he had thought Magnus was gone forever…yet he stood right there. A few steps away from Alec, but he wasn't close enough. Alec needed to touch him, he needed to feel him to know this was real…but he couldn't. He was afraid this was all a dream and as soon as he moved it all would be gone.

"P-Please" Magnus's voice cracked "Take me back"

* * *

**Heart breaking, I know...I actually cried writing this and I cried again when I read it again now haha! Anyways, I hope you liked it! :D Review and leave your request with prompts of what you want me to write about! :D**

**Also, for those who read Prestigious, I'm sorry I had not updated but as I said before, school was hell :P But I promise a new chapter tomorrow! :D Sorry for leaving you with a horrible cliff-hanger :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


End file.
